Hazard alarm control units, also called control unit(s) for short below, are known in various forms. Hazard alarm control units include fire alarm control units, gas detection control units, spark detection control units, spark extinguishing control units, extinguishing control units, and hazard signal acquisition and extinguishing control units.
Hazard alarm control units are operatively connected to hazard detectors and fluid release apparatuses to form automatic fire extinguishing systems. Participants such as hazard detectors, for example gas detectors, fire detectors or spark detectors, are connected to such hazard alarm control units via signal-conducting connections. The hazard alarm control units process the signals from the participants and evaluate them. If a hazardous state is detected, for example a fire, presence of sparks in manufacturing processes or containers, or the exceeding of predefined gas concentration values, the hazard alarm control unit generates and displays a pre-alarm or alarm signal and/or forwards it/them to superordinate systems or to persons. Depending on the intended purpose, the hazard alarm control units are configured, by predefining configuration parameters, such that alarm devices and/or protective devices such as extinguishing systems are controlled in response to an alarm signal.
WO 2004/010399 A1 discloses a fire alarm control unit having a front panel comprising a display and function keys. The hazard alarm control unit is configured by transmitting a configuration file to the hazard alarm control unit.
The disadvantage of known hazard alarm control units is that the configuration is a time-consuming and complex operation which requires the use of a separate computer-aided commissioning and configuration tool such as a PC, a laptop, a smartphone or comparable devices. In addition, when commissioning and/or configuring the hazard alarm control unit, a signal-conducting connection must be established between the computer-aided commissioning and configuration tool and the hazard alarm control unit. Further disadvantages are the high production costs when using displays to display and create the configuration file.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a hazard alarm control system which enables simplified configuration thereof without using a separate computer-aided commissioning and configuration tool such as a PC, a laptop, a smartphone or comparable devices. At the same time, the production costs are intended to be optimized.